Our Relationship in Every Seasons
by RyuusakiShin15
Summary: No summaries for now. Too tired to make one. This is about ShindouxKirinoxKariya
1. Chapter 1

"**A New Feeling in Spring"**

**Month: June**

It's the first day of school, It was a very happy day for students since it's been a long time they've seen each other, but if they've been visiting during summer, that's another matter. Anyway, my name is Kirino Ranmaru, I am a guy who has pink hair tied in twintails and turquoise eyes. I'm a second year right now. I have a best friend name Shindou Takuto. He has brown wavy hair and brown eyes, he's really good at playing the piano, he usually has auditions in the coliseum. We were friends since elementary, we do things together. We have nothing much in common, but one thing we are in common is we love playing soccer.

So, again it is the first day of school. I came to my school name Raimon very early. Not much people are still in school, most of them are new students who are transferring as Freshmens. I walked around the school grounds, it was the same as usual, nothing much changed at all. Then a little while, My cellphone rang, I flipped it open and it said there is one new message, I clicked the button to open the message and it was from Shindou,

**Hey Kirino! Where are you now?**

**-Shindou-**

Then I replied to him,

**Hey Shindou! I'm already here at school.**

**-Kirino-**

Then I closed my cellphone and placed it back in my pocket. I continued walking. Minutes later, I am looking at the old soccer clubhouse, It was getting older and older every year. I held the sign saying "Soccer Club" and said,

"Good to see you again."

"Kirino! There you are!" I heard a voice calling me, I turned and it was my friend Shindou.

"Hi Shindou!"

"Why are you so early?"

"Well, I just wanted some peace and quiet for a while. How about you?"

"Well, I somehow woke up about 4 o'clock because of the excitement of seeing you."

"Eh?" I blinked of when I heard him saying 'seeing you'

"You're my best friend in the whole world, of course I'm excited to see you again!" Shindou smiled,

"R-Right!" I slightly blushed, I thought that it was something else than the reason Shindou said,

"Alright! Let's check to see which room we're in!"

"Okay!"

They we ran heading to the bulletin board. As usual we are in the same class. School started and it was happy at class, the teacher was very active and likes to joke around sometimes. Then, we went to the soccer club. We have two new members name Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke. It was very enjoyable playing soccer with them. This month of June was great.

**Status in June: Best Friends**

**Month: July**

This is the second month, July. Things are starting to get a bit boring, though it gets fun when I'm with Shindou. I sometimes call him 'Shin-sama' when Akane is around, kinda like joking around with Shindou, sometimes he gets embarrassed when I call him that and loses his control of resisting Akane's habit of taking multi-shots at him. Then, the team and I usually going to Shindou's house and have sleepovers with each other, and also sometimes we do girly games like 'Truth or Dare' which is kinda awkward, right now we are playing again the game, it was Sangoku's turn to choose, he looks around,

"Kirino, Truth or Dare?" he chose me, I'm nervous whether what he'll dare me or to ask me,

"Uhm.. Truth." I chose truth, I don't know why. I guess it's better than doing something.

"Do you like Shindou more than a best friend?" Sangoku asked, I gave a very shock look, Shindou blushed by Sangoku's question,

"Sangoku-san, why'd you asked Kirino with a nonsense question?"

"Because I know that Kirino has some feelings for you!"

"S-Sangoku-san! I-I only like him as my best friend!" I stuttered, I was blushing like crazy.

"Well, if you say that the truth then alright!" Sangoku said,

Then we continued with the game, it was fun except that time Sangoku asked me, my heart was beating faster than ever. I always thought that he was only a best friend to me, but now I think there's more than that. This month has become crazy for me.

**Status in July: Best Friends**

**Month: August**

It is August, the next month will be the season of Autumn. This month we have an examination which is kinda scary. I usually visit Shindou's house and we study together. He usually helps me out with Trigonometry. He's way to smart than me, I couldn't help anything when it is about studies and it is always him who helps me.

"So, do you understand how to solve this?" Shindou asked me, he was teaching me about 'Bearings',

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hmm.. Really? Then try solving this one." He pointed at another problem, I looked at it and then,

"Uh… On second thought, Can you teach it to me again?"

Shindou sighed, "It's a very easy problem and you still can't get it?"

"I'm sorry Shindou." I put my head down, He placed a hand on my head, kinda trying to cheer me up,

"Hey, it's alright! Not everyone is good at everything, right?" Shindou gently smiled,

"Uhm, Yeah."

"Alright, I'll teach it to you again." Shindou moved and he was really close to me, actually a lot close to my neck,

"This is how you do it." He said. I blushed furiously, I could feel his breath in to my neck it feels really embarrassing,

"First you.." he was about to teach me but I couldn't control myself, I interrupted,

"Uhm.. C-Can you move a little farther? You're too close to me." Shindou blushed and quickly move farther,

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's alright." I said as I placed my head down facing at the ground, It's really official that I really like him. But, I couldn't tell him how I feel. A boy shouldn't confess his love to another boy, it's awkward. I only hope that he would feel the same way as me.

And so, We've continued on studying. I got to understand and got a passing score in my exam. I still kept on blushing and blushing when we get close though. This month is so very heart-pounding!

**Status in August: Best Friends**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Falling for you in Autumn"**

**Month: September**

**Kirino's POV**

The first month of Autumn is here, leaves falling down everytime. It's very windy so it's somehow freezing. I was at home, well, because it's holiday today. I just sat by on the sofa and watched television. I changed the channel like I'm bored, which I really am. I changed and changed, then I stopped to the next channel. It was a romantic drama, I watched it for a moment then pictures suddenly came in to my head, it was me and Shindou. I imagined that I was the girl and he was the boy in the drama, and when it was about to do the kissing scene, I snapped out and blushing, I quickly closed the television,

"Quit imagining things Ranmaru!" I shouted out loud, even my parents are in the house, I scratched my head, making my hair a mess.

"What wrong Ranmaru?" My mom asked me,

"I-It's nothing Mom!" I waved my hand quickly,

"Hmmm... Alright then!" She smiled and went back to her business, I sighed in relief. Afterwards, my phone rang, I took it and flipped it open. It's a message from Shindou, it is said;

**Hey Kirino! Wanna hang out together just the two of us?**

**-Shindou-**

Now I was really blushing, heart beating fast, Why did he have to put 'Just the two of us' in the text? ! Then I replied to him,

**Sure Shindou! Where will we meet? And What time?**

**-Kirino**

**I'll come to your house at 13:00!**

**-Shindou-**

He's coming to my house? ! I felt very hot inside, It feels like a date since he's going to come here. I'm so nervous! I looked at the clock and it was 12:00…. 12:00? ! Only one hour! I said,

"I haven't taken a bath or even ate lunch yet!" I quickly ran in to the bathroom and took a bath. After that, I changed to my casual clothes and wore my favourite sneakers. Now it's 12:45, it's almost time to leave, I ate lunch and after that brush my teeth. I'm still fixing my hair and then someone rang the doorbell, I panicked,

"S-Shindou's here!"

"Ranmaru! Can you open the door?" My mom shouted from the kitchen to my room,

"I'm still fixing my hair!" I shouted,

She sighed and walked and opened the door,

**Shindou's POV**

"Konnichiwa!" I greeted,

"Oh, Konnichiwa Takuto-kun! Ranmaru is still fixing his hair, it's probably take awhile. How about you wait here in the living room?"

"It's okay! Mind if I go and help him out?"

"Well, okay!" I went in to the house, I walked in to the stairs and opened his room,

"Hi Kirino!" I gave a smile,

"S-Shindou!" Kirino said in very shock, he looked like he's turning red when I saw him still fixing his hair,

"Here, Let me help you!" I took the comb and combed his hair, and later took the hair tie and tied it in one side and the other and made twintails,

"Done!"

"Uhh..T-T-Thank you Shindou." He thanked me shyly,

"Not a problem! So, how about we go now!"

"R-Right!"

**Kirino's POV**

So we both left now, It took us a long time. I got to see Hamano and Hayami fishing in the pond, Tenma and Shinsuke playing soccer in the Riverbank, Tsurugi in the hospital to visit his brother Yuuichi, Midori and Akane hanging out and Akane quickly took multi shots at Shindou, and then Sangoku with Kurumada and Amagi going to a comic store. We have seen a lot, as well as Ichino and Aoyama too.

It was really fun and lots of heart pounding moments too, one was we both fell in the park and both of us faced each other and paused for a long time, second when we were in an ice cream store and he was trying to feed me ice cream using his spoon, and lastly when it rained we shared an umbrella and we were so close to each other. And after that we went home. And for the following day, more and more happened over and over again. This month is so great/romantic/I don't know!

**Status in September: Best Friends (Or maybe not)**

**Month: October**

It's October, Halloween is near. The school is planning a Halloween Ball, not a ball when there is dancing, a Ball were lots of food and stuff, and the school will be the haunted house where the student councils will be scaring us. The team and I were talking about what costume we are going to wear, I was planning not to, but it's required, Sangoku started,

"My mom said I should wear a zombie costume! Well, not that I dislike it. How about you Kurumada?"

"Hmm.. Probably a train? No a mad scientist!"

"Mad Scientist?" We all said except for Kurumada,

"Yeah! I'm so good at making an evil laugh!"

"O…kay.." Kurama sweatdropped, he then said,

"I'm going to be a mummy! And my first target to scare is that guy!" he looked at Tenma, Tenma was getting an incredibly bad feeling,

"I'm going to be a pirate! And then Hayami will be my parrot!" Hamano laughed,

"What? ! I already thought of being an owl!" we made a very awkward silence at what Hayami said,

"Anyway… I'm going to be that yellow mouse who does that thunderbolt!" Shinsuke said,

"Pikachu?" Shindou asked,

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Wow, it's perfect for you." Kurumada said covering his mouth, obviously trying to resist his laughter,

"So how about you Kirino?" Shindou asked me,

"W-Well, my mom suggested for me to wear a vampire costume but-"

"That's great! Mine will be a conductor!"

And the conversation continues, Matsukaze will wear a Pegasus costume, kinda weird, Amagi will wear the most common thing… a rock, Tsurugi said he'll be the knight. For the three managers, Aoi will be a fairy, Akane will be the princess and Midori is a Prince, probably the Prince of 'Princess Akane'. Our decisions were already final, we got prepared, so did the preparations for the Halloween Ball.

It was the last day of October, the start of the Halloween Ball, everyone arrived already. Lots of people were lining up at the school building or we should call it 'The Haunted House', Shindou and I just sat in the table while the others were goofing around. Kurama scared Matsukaze a lot than he expected. Amagi just stood there…. Like a rock. Hayami sat on top of the tree, completely like an owl, Hamano acting like a pirate. And then Midor and Akane walking together while holding hands, people giving them space like they are royalty. Both of us laughed at their silly doings,

"Ne Kirino?" Shindou called me, I turned to him and asked,

"What is it?"

"Do you want to go to the Haunted house? There's only few people left lining."

"B-But, I'm kinda scared."

"Don't worry, I'm here!" Shindou smiled, that smile of his is really making my heart pound, I slightly nodded and he pulled me and ran heading to the Haunted House,

Timing, no one already lined up, it was already our turn, the council handed us flashlights and we slowly went in to the building. It was really dark, I was shivering, I was always scared of the dark. Then suddenly I felt a warm feeling holding my hands, it was Shindou's. I looked at him and he looked at me back,

"Don't worry Kirino! I promise that I'll stay close to you."

"Shindou…" I held his hands a little tighter, We continued on. And I a little while, we were now in our classroom, it's really creepy during the night we looked around with our flashlights and we saw someone that really scared me, and then as I got my cool back I noticed something… I blushed, my face is like a tomato, I was hugging Shindou! Then suddenly a warm feeling wrapping around me, he hugged me back,

"It's alright Kirino… You don't have to be afraid."

"Shindou, I'm so sorry." And then we let go of the hug and Shindou said,

"No need to worry! Come on, We're almost done!" Shindou offered his hand,

"H-Hai.." And then I took the hand, and we walked together. And minutes later we finally finished. I wasn't scared much anymore. I don't know, maybe because of me remembering that Shindou is always here for me. I really think that when I'm with him, I started to become strong. I really wanted to confess to him now but guess now's not the right time. But maybe the next month. October was really scary but he's always here to protect me.

**Status in October: Still Best Friends? (How long? ! ! )**

**Month: November**

It's November! It's getting a bit chilly now since winter is near. Well, I'm here at school with Shindou, Hayami and Hamano. Kurama is not present today due to fever, we all thought of visiting him sometime. Hamano does him whistle all day, probably trying to annoy us. Hayami covered his ears using his headsets and started listening to music.

"You seem to be in a good mood Hamano." Shindou said, Hamano stopped his whistling and replied,

"Well yeah! Christmas is really near! I can't wait!"

"Oh yeah! Can't wait as well! Who do you think will be in the mistletoe this time?" Last time it was Kurama and Minamisawa who was under the mistletoe, it was kinda amazing that they kissed without hesitation, they really must like each other,

"Maybe you two!" Hamano laughed like a maniac, we both blushed and we both looked away from each other,

"Hamano can you be quiet, someone is listening a depressing song here!" Hayami shouted at Hamano,

"Gomen! Gomen! Ja, let's go!"

**Shindou's POV**

_Mou, Hamano sure loves making fun of me and Kirino.._ I thought, I turned to look at Kirino and he's covering his face, maybe hiding his very red face? I looked closer at him and asked,

"Hey, are you alright?"

He was startled and suddenly ran away far,

"K-Kirino!" I sighed, I didn't think he was easily startled, then I kinda noticed what happened for the past few months. He was always blushing everytime I was around, and what happened last month in the Haunted House, I felt his heart beating so fast. Then I started blushing,

_Kirino, have you been hiding your feelings for me?_

Maybe that is it, maybe all these months, he's hiding it from me. But little did he know, I have also had feelings for him. I don't know when but it was more than a year, I have waited and waited for him to love me back but nothing. But now, there's a chance. Then I quickly followed Kirino which is going to school. I planned to talk to him at recess to make it all clear.

**Kirino's POV**

I arrived at school, I was sweating a lot and panting, then I noticed that I left Shindou at the road.

"I forgot about him! ! !" a panickly said,

"Hey Kirino!"

"Huh?" I heard someone greeted me from behind, I turned around and Shindou is here!

"S-Shindou! I-I'm so sorry that I left you!" I quickly bowed at Shindou, asking for an apology,

"Hey, it's alright!" He chuckled, and continued his statement, "Anyway, can you do a favour for me?"

"S-Sure!" I stuttered,

"Can you meet me at the rooftop at recess? I need to ask you something."

"Huh? But-"

"Thanks Kirino! Got to hurry! See ya'!" Shindou ran going in to the Raimon School grounds,

_What is it that he's going to ask me?_ I thought,

The bell rang, time for class. I went to my classroom and sat in my seat. The teacher is absent, not much going on, Shindou haven't talked to me at that free time and so did I. Then finally it's recess, I turned at Shindou's seat and he was already gone, I stood up and head going to the roof top, I was kinda trembling. What is it he's going to ask me? Why at this time? He could've asked it to me at morning.

I finally arrived at the rooftop, I saw Shindou looking at the view, I flushed a little and called to him,

"Uhm…S-Shindou, what is it that you want to tell me?" Shindou turned and faced me, he walked close to me,

"Kirino, I want to ask you… Do you like me?" I was shocked at his question, it was so sudden, I didn't see it coming,

"W-What do you mean?" I asked him, I looked away from him,

"Do you have feelings for me? Is that the reason why you've been acting strange lately?"

_Should I tell the truth? Should I tell him that I really like him? It might be the right time but… What will happen to our friendship?_

"What are you saying Shindou? I have always liked you as a best friend!" I gave fake smile. I said was a lie, but I hoped that I did the right thing.

"Ohhh… W-Well then…" Shindou looked a bit down, a bit disappointed.

"Why'd you ask?" I asked him,

"I-It's nothing."

Then the bell rang,

"Anyway, Let's go back to class… and forget that I asked you that." Shindou walked back down to the stairs first, I feel that he is sad. I felt worried now. Could it be something that I said?

The whole month was confusing, the whole days of November, He was looking down all the time. I usually skip soccer practice now, it makes me worried a lot. I should talk to him, but I think I'm just getting in his way. This month is confusing.

**Status in November: Still Best friends? Or Friends?**

**Next Chapter "A Cold-Hearted Guy in Winter"**


	3. Chapter 3 December SPECIAL!

Relationship in Every Season

"A Cold Hearted Man in Winter"

(December Special)

**Date: December**

**Kirino's POV**

It is the last month of the year, a month that everyone is waiting for. For me, now, is not my greatest. I was going to expect a great Christmas, but it's impossible… not without Shindou, my best friend, my love. I am planning to fix everything but, I don't know how, what if I'll make things even worse. I've already made a move, but I let my friend handling it for me, I'd even made a deal with 'him'. I gave a long sigh. Right now, I'm here at some store with my parents, they're planning to buy gifts for our relatives. We've only chose the cheapest, since we're crisis on money… We've even planned to celebrate our Christmas with my Auntie, it'll be so embarrassing especially when Mom shows her some of my Baby pictures, Gah! ! Then a little while, I saw a boy. He has blue hair and brown eyes, I've seen him the other day at school, he's a new transferee at Raimon. I've forgotten his name, was it Mariya? Karima? Or something? Anyways, he also saw me, I just gave a smile, but him… He made an evil sly on his face, I looked in confusion, What's his problem? Why'd he done that?

"Ranmaru, Time to go!" My mom called me as she leaves the store, I nodded and followed,

**Kariya's POV**

I am Kariya Masaki, a guy with blue hair and brown eyes, I live in an orphanage in Sun Garden and I'm a freshmen transferee at Raimon. I saw the girlish male with pink hair by the store I was also in, when he looked at me, he looked interesting so I gave him my signature sly smile. I was wondering on what his name, and timingly, his mom called him to leave,

"Ranmaru, eh? He's the one I want for Christmas."

"Kariya, Let's go." My 'brother' who has icy white hair and teal eyes name Suzuno Fuusuke called me, the reason we were here in the store in the first place was, we were buying a gift for Hitomiko-neechan, the owner of Sun Garden.

"Who were you gazin' at Kariya?" My other 'brother' with red hair and golden eyes name Nagumo Haruya asked me,

"Nothing in particular, Nagumo-san." I gave a smile,

"You know what, I really despise your smile." Nagumo said while looking away,

"Mattaku, You're still same as always Haruya. Always saying mean things to others." Suzuno sighed,

"Really? I thought I wasn't saying anything mean to you." Nagumo suddenly gave a grin, Suzuno slightly flustered, it was his weakness seeing Nagumo's grin,

"S-Shut up Tulip!" Okay, Suzuno's gone too far. When he calls him 'Tulip' Nagumo will-

"FUUSUKE! FOR THE LAST F***ing TIME, DON'T CALL ME THAT S***!" his loud voice can completely be heard by the crowd of people around, good thing there are no police around, or else another 3 days in jail, when I mean 'another', I mean, he already gone once in jail for three stinkin' days!

"Watch your mouth!"

"Oh shut up you two! You two are like married couple!"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they shouted in unison,

I knew that it would be a bad idea to bring those two, but NOOO~ An-neechan was all blabbing and blabbing about nonsense things that I wouldn't care less.

* * *

><p><strong>Shindou's POV<strong>

Today, I'm at home playing the piano, it's definitely cold, too cold to play the piano. My fingers are getting numb, I stopped playing and looked at the view. I can see nothing but the trees. As some leaves that are left in the trees are falling, it made me think of my relationship with Kirino getting farther and farther. I frowned at this, I've already prepared a Christmas gift for him, but I don't know how to approach him.

"Kirino, I want to tell you how I feel this Christmas… It's just that… I feel like you really don't feel the same way, and never will."

Then a knock on the door suddenly interrupted his deep thought,

"Yes?"

"Bochama, A young boy name Matsukaze Tenma-kun is here to give something to you." It's just Tenma, I don't know why, but he keeps on coming here on weekends, it not that I don't like it, it's just peculiar.

"Alright." As the maid opened the door, there, Tenma stood next to the maid. He was holding a gift. What's that for?

"Hey Tenma, What brings you here?" I asked the young boy,

"Hello Captain, I'm just here as a messenger! I've been forced by some certain people." Tenma sweatdropped,

"Oh, really?"

"Hai…" Tenma sighed, "Anyway! Here's a gift from a friend of yours!" he added. He placed the gift on the table, it was rectangular in shape and looked a bit heavy,

"Who's this from?"

"Sorry! I can't tell!" Tenma bowed at me,

"Why not? Don't tell me you've been paid not to tell like last time." He just chuckled, it was so obvious by his facial expression, anyway, it doesn't bother me.

"Well, I still have more things to deliver! Bye Captain!"

"Okay, Bye _Santa Tenma_" I joked at Tenma, kinda because he's delivering gifts to people, much like Santa Claus, what's lacking is the beard.

"I didn't hear anything!" Tenma ran out of the door and closed it as well, I looked at the gift. I tore the wrapper of the gift to open it, and it was a scrapbook designed with lots of musical notes. I was shocked, it was the same scrapbook that I wanted long ago! I've seen this in elementary in a store not far from here in my house, Kirino was also with me at that time, I wonder… Could it be Kirino gave this to me?

I opened the scrapbook, the first page of the scrapbook was a picture of me and Kirino, it was also designed with musical notes and some stickers of a soccerball. The picture that was at the center of the page was the first day we met.

I still remember it, both of our parents were friends long ago, I was with my mom in the park when I was a child, my mom played with me in the swing, also in the see saw, it was a great time. Then my mom saw Kirino's mom walking in the park along with the young Kirino, I can still remember his cute face, his pigtails were absolutely cute as well. When both of our moms saw each other, the talked to each other, and then his mom introduced him to me and that's when we started playing. It was definitely fun playing with him, he once helped me get over my fear of sliding in the slide. My mom saw we were both enjoying each other and they decided to take a pic of each other and visit the park every time.

After a short flashback, that made me start to think that I've already been with Kirino so long now, and also he helped me so much that I didn't even notice.

"I want to talk to Kirino once more… I want him to be with me, forever…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kirino's POV<strong>

The next day, I was walking around at Inazuma Town, lots of stores are currently closed, so what's the point of walking around? I gave a sigh, then I walked pass an orphanage, it was called 'Sun Garden', I remember last ten years ago, the orphanage that lived there once destroyed the different schools of Japan. But it was solved and been saved by none other than the Raimon. I took a glance at the orphanage, it looked like it was newly painted, it was very clean. As was about to get back on to my walk, a person opened the door at Sun Garden, I also heard a shout from the person saying,

"Ai-san! Don't ever touch my Angry Birds Mug, Got it? ! I'm just taking out the trash so-" the person was about to finish his sentence, until he saw me. I gasp as I saw it was the boy I saw yesterday, the guy you gave me that sly for no reason.

"Oh… I saw you yesterday at the store, Ranmaru was it?" the boy asked as he gave a smile,

"Same here. Anyway, That's what my mom and dad only call me… My friends call me Kirino."

"So, I can't call you Ranmaru, hmm?" He's voice starting to get sinister and sinister by every sentence he said,

"Yes, So… Who are you?"

"I'm Kariya Masaki. I'm a first year at Raimon." Then that sly came up to his face again,

"So Kirino-kun, want to stay in the Sun Garden for a while? The weather is getting cold, You might freeze to death."

"Masaki-kun, why are you still here?" A red haired boy with teal eyes came out, he is familiar. The red haired saw me, he gave a smile, a friendly smile unlike Kariya's,

"Oh, are you a friend of Masaki-kun?"

"I…uh.." I stuttered and paused for a while,

"Yeah, he's from Raimon." Kariya interrupted,

"Oh yeah, I've seen you on TV on the match at Holy Road."

"H-Hai.. I'm Kirino Ranmaru."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiyama Hiroto."

"Ne, Hiroto-san. Can Kirino-kun stay here for a while?"

"W-What? ! I-I didn't-"

"Why not? We've recently had visitors here. Come on in Kirino-kun."

"Uhm.. Hai.." I had no choice but to get in the house. How did I get involved in this in the first place?

**Shindou's POV**

"Sorry Shindou-kun, Ranmaru isn't here at home. He told me he wanted to walk around at Inazuma Town." I was in Kirino's house, I was planning to visit him, but unfortunately he isn't there, I bowed at Mrs. Kirino as thanked her, and I left.

"I should go look for Kirino at Inazuma Town."

I ran heading to Inazuma Town, it's not that far from here so it'll take me about 5 minutes to arrive. I took out my cellphone and dialled his phone number, I text to him saying;

**Hey Kirino, Where are you? I want to talk to you personally, but you weren't at home. Please tell me where you are.**

**-Shindou**

I placed back my cellphone in my pocket and continued running, it was getting cold. Snow is coming out soon. I have to hurry and find him. Later on, I got to arrive at Inazuma Town, it was definitely deserted. I looked around, I even shouted his name but no response.

"Where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kirino's POV<strong>

"W-What are you doing? !" I shouted as I was in Kariya's room, he was acting strange, he pinned me to a wall and I could feel a bad aura around him, I don't like his feeling.I was struggling to get free but I couldn't.

"The very first time I saw you, I started wanting you." He said seductively, My blush was growing red furiously.

"What are you talking about? ! Get off of me!" then he removed the hair tie on my right and next to my left, as my hair is totally loose he started stroking it,

"What beautiful hair you have my love." He grinned,

"S-Shut up! I don't like you! I only like-" I was about to continue my sentence but Kariya used his lips and stuck in into mine, I tried my best pulling away from him, but he's unbelievably strong. It took about a minute he broke the kiss, he whispered near at my ear,

"I love you."

"I already love someone else!" I shouted, I shut my eyes and my head turning away from Kariya, and suddenly he slapped me in the face, making me fall in the ground.

"If you love someone else, then there will be consequences for you." Another evil smile came to his face, I started to tear up, I remembered my only love, Shindou. What would Kariya do to me? I'm starting to get afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>Shindou's POV<strong>

It was 6 o'clock in the evening, still no sign of Kirino. I started to get worried, my first thought is maybe he got back to his house and second, maybe at a friend's house. I walked back heading to my home, but first, I took my phone out again and tried to call him, it was ringing but no response, it was still ringing and ringing, then… I heard a ring tone that is quite similar to Kirino's, too similar! I ran to the same direction to where I heard it. I turned to the right of the street. I gasped in shock, Kirino was there, lying on the ground,

"Kirino! W-What happened? !" I worriedly said, I tried to wake him up, but he's really unconscious. Afterwards, I deciding to carry him home, he is really heavy, well probably eating too much Strawberry treats again. I quickly ran going at his house. Then a soft sound I heard, the sound coming from Kirino,

"S-Stop…it…"

"Huh?" I stopped for a moment to listen his words,

"I-I... l-love…"

"Love? Love who?" I was eager to know, eager to know who Kirino loved,

"…S-Shindou…" that made my heart pound like mad, I was hoping it wouldn't be a dream, could it really be that, he like me?

"Kirino… Please hang in there…" Then I ran faster than ever. And then he finally arrived at his house. He knocked the door, and by his mom's expression of seeing her son unconscious, she started to get worried, he quickly lead me to his room. I placed him down to his bed and tucked him in his blanket.

"What happened to Ranmaru?"

"Sorry, but I don't know, I only found him by the streets." I said disappointingly,

"But, Thank you so much Shindou-kun… I'm so grateful that you found him." His mom bowed,

"It's not a problem, I only hope his alright."

"Yes. I should maybe call the doctor to check if his alright." The mother turned and was about to leave me and Kirino here in the room to call, but…

"You… don't have…to… call, Mom…" The pink haired slowly opened his eyes, it was still half-lidded though,

"Ranmaru!" his mom called him, she starting to get emotional, she was so happy that he's awake,

"Don't cry Mom… Everything is alright…"

"I'm so worried about you!"

"Don't worry Mom… Uhm… Can you leave us alone for awhile? I want to talk to Shindou…" She nodded and walked out of his room,

Kirino moved his right arm, trying to make him sit up from the bed. But I slowly pushed him down from his bed,

"You should just rest down, Kirino."

"Uhm… Alright."

"So, what happened?" Those were the only words I said, he suddenly moved and faced away from me, it must have been terrible for him,

"I-It's nothing…"

"Kirino…" there was a short silence around us a bit, until a sob I heard from the pink haired, he was crying. That's the first time, I saw that from him.

"I'm so sorry, Shindou!" he started sniffling, he hold tight his soft pillow that he was lying on, and for me, I looked confused, he didn't do anything wrong and he's apologizing?

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry."

"For not telling the truth, Shindou!"

Kirino was crying louder than before. I sat on his bed and started comforting him, it was the first time I done this to Kirino, usually he's the one doing this.

"Please don't cry… I don't want to see you like this, I feel like it's all my fault."

Kirino was trying to wipe of his tears but it's still falling down on his face,

"Shindou, I-!" He was going to say something to me, but I stopped him with a hug. I gave a smile and hugged him a bit tighter,

"I love you Kirino. I had always loved you ever since. I'm sorry that I started ignoring you for the past few days… I was thinking that you really don't love me and only think of me as a best friend. But I want more than that Kirino! And the time I carried you home at the streets, I was happy from the words that came from your lips, Kirino… I really love you!"

"Shindou…" and that made the boy smile and hugged my back, "I really love you too." He added.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirino's POV<strong>

And that's how we got to be friends again, wait, I guess more than that now. I feel very happy when I got to have him with me again. Though, it's so hard to forget that boy, that person who had that evil smile. I wish that I won't see that guy again. It was something that I never wanted to do.

Soon after that very troublesome day, it was out Christmas Party. We did the usual 'exchanging of gifts' at school, I got Shindou's name and he got mine, coincidentally. He gave me what I wanted, those awesome sneakers I wanted at a store. Though I didn't gave him what he wanted, he was still happy and said that he really loved it. And at the Soccer club, we celebrated as well, but at Shindou's house. Amagi was dressed up like Santa Claus and Tenma even made fun like acting like a child and asking what he wanted for Christmas, he'd even added Tsurugi as a gift he wanted, Lol! One thing that got me crazy was, Hamano sneaked behind me and Shindou and slowly placed the mistletoe above us! That creep! We had no choice but to do the tradition, and also Akane took a shot of that, she told us she'd place it in Facebook, NO! Midori smiled and gave a huge thumbs up to that. I had the best time of my life this month, it is a month to remember, I'm very happy to get awesome friends and an awesome boyfriend. This month is a memorable one.

**Status in December: In a relationship 3**


End file.
